


The Dreamcatcher

by YeungMaiSu



Series: Crossing the Divide [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-20
Updated: 2000-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeungMaiSu/pseuds/YeungMaiSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem is part one of my Crossing the Divide series.  Fraser, Kowalski, Vecchio belong to Alliance Communications and the great Pauls (both Haggis and Gross).</p><p>As always, for Cindy, VJ and Sophie.   I would also like to send a special thank you to Frasrgrl. Karol, my hat's off to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is part one of my Crossing the Divide series. Fraser, Kowalski, Vecchio belong to Alliance Communications and the great Pauls (both Haggis and Gross).
> 
> As always, for Cindy, VJ and Sophie. I would also like to send a special thank you to Frasrgrl. Karol, my hat's off to you.

  
  
  
You didn't say it.  
  
Not in the plane or on the ice.  
  
But tonight, with only me as witness. You'll admit you miss your real partner.  
  
And another piece of your heart will die a little.  
  
Damn Vecchio!  
  
Because you love him I can't say what I really feel.  
  
So, I'll care for you.  
  
Cry your unshed tears for you.  
  
Hold you.  
  
Rub your back because you're sore.  
  
Tell you I understand.  
  
That Vecchio's not so bad.  
  
Then I'll cover you, make you warm.  
  
And take in all that hurts and more.  
  
Keep you safe.  
  
Always.  
  
I'll be your dreamcatcher.  
  



End file.
